Coup de jus pour nouvelle vie
by Mlle Elea
Summary: Ce texte appartient a une série que j'ai nommé défis en folie : plus d'info à l'intérieur. Le thème: coup de jus. Ma fic: Deux personnes que tout oppose se rendent compte d'une chose qui va bouleverser leur vie.


_Voila le premier résultat des défis en folie de 3 amies...  
_

_Règlement :__  
1- Un temps imparti pour écrire la fiction : 45 minutes.  
2- Un nombre de mots minimum et un autre maximum : de 200 à 1000 mots  
3- L'univers dans lequel les personnages évoluent est libre de choix : Lilo & Stitch pour moi  
4- Un thème à chaque fois : Ici le thème n°1 – Coup de Jus  
Trois participantes __**: Milju, Miss de Lune**__ et __**Mlle Elea **__(N'hésitez pas à aller les lire aussi !)_****

_Voila ce que ça à donner pour moi. Je n'étais pas forcement inspirée mais... Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas..._

* * *

**Coup de jus pour nouvelle vie.**

Leur histoire avait commencé comme ça, par un coup de jus. Non, ça n'était pas un coup de foudre comme disent parfois les gens. C'était un coup de jus. Un coup de foudre peut tuer. Un coup de jus vous surprend juste. Il vous fait vous rendre compte de choses qui sont juste à côté de vous et auxquelles vous n'aviez pas fait attention auparavant.  
Ils passaient leurs jours côte à côte sans se voir. Ils avaient beau se voir tous les jours, ils n'avaient jamais remarqué à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Ils ne voyaient chacun que le malheur de leur propre vie. Les gens qu'on leur avait arrachés. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que c'était cette solitude qui les rendaient si malheureux et que, si ils acceptaient de relever leur tête, ils pourraient peut être voir un peu de joie dans ce monde. Partager sa souffrance, ne pas rester seul… Mais l'un comme l'autre était borné et pensait que personne ne pourrait les comprendre.  
Et pourtant, un livre qui glisse… Deux mains qui se touchent… Des regards qui se croisent… Et ça fait des étincelles. Ils n'ont pas parlé. Non, il n'y a pas eu un mot d'échangé mais leurs cœurs se sont mis à battre à l'unisson. L'un comme l'autre se demandait ce qui leur arrivait mais aucun n'acceptait de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Rien ne pouvait se créer entre eux. Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était. Des regards qui se posent… Des sourires en coin… Et l'esprit complètement obnubilé par l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas nier leur attirance l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils étaient si différents, si opposés. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés, haïs même. Mais ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent? Et ils en étaient la preuve. Ils avaient fini par s'éviter… Et pourtant. Quand le destin s'en mêle, il est difficile de le contrer. Et ils avaient fini par se retrouver face à face. Ils avaient essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était mais leurs cœurs en avaient fait autre chose. Les joues qui rougissent… Un sourire qui apparaît alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé… Les voix qui tremblent et deux mots, juste deux mots qui avaient scellé leur histoire.

- Harry…  
- Drago…

Leur histoire avait commencée par un coup de jus; une électrocution rapide qui avait changée leurs vies à tout jamais. Ils avaient 30 ans. Ils avaient une autre vie avant mais celle ci avait été enterrée au moment même de cet évènement. Ils s'étaient enfuis tout les deux vers une nouvelle vie. Ils avaient 30 ans, des passées lourds, l'un du côté du bien, l'autre du côté du mal. Mais malgré tout, ce coup magique avait permis aux deux amants de recommencer leurs vies et d'être heureux ensemble. Bons ou mauvais par le passé, plus rien ne comptait aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, faire un trait sur le passé n'avait pas été simple mais ils étaient heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais.

* * *

_Et voila! Qu'en dites vous? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis grâce à un petit clic sur le bouton bleu juste en dessous. Il n'est pas dangereux ce bouton hein!  
_

_Et puis, si ça vous amuse n'hésitez pas à comparer les 3 et, même si elles sont vraiment très différentes, choisissez votre préféré!  
_

_A bientôt! Bizzzzzzzz  
_

_Eléa  
_


End file.
